Honor of Servitude
by amariys
Summary: Malam itu, Kise kembali merasa utuh dalam dekapan pasangannya dan sebelum ia membiarkan segalanya berubah putih, ia hanya berharap mereka dapat membekukan waktu dan bertahan seperti ini untuk selamanya. Mereka berdua terdiam, berpura-pura esok tidak akan datang karena mereka tahu, saat pagi menjelang, Aomine akan terbangun sendirian dengan sisi ranjang yang dingin menemaninya.


**Judul: **Honor of Servitude

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **4994 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou.

**Pairing(s): **AoKise

**Prompt: **_Will_ (Keinginan)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Malam itu, Kise kembali merasa utuh dalam dekapan pasangannya dan sebelum ia membiarkan segalanya berubah putih, ia hanya berharap mereka dapat membekukan waktu dan bertahan seperti ini untuk selamanya. Mereka berdua terdiam, berpura-pura esok tidak akan datang karena mereka tahu, saat pagi menjelang, Aomine akan terbangun sendirian dengan sisi ranjang yang dingin menemaninya.

**A/N: **Jadi, saya muak setelah menulis skripsi yang mencapai 100 halaman lebih, tapi masih buntu untuk melanjutkan _Conquered Hearts_. Untuk mengatasi semi-_writer block _itu, saya membuat cerita ini. Niatnya, cerita ini akan meramaikan KiAo days, walaupun isinya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Kise di sini adalah seorang _shifter_. Supaya lebih mudah, bayangkan saja dia sebagai _werewolf _yang dapat berubah menjadi serigala kapan pun dia mau, tanpa harus menunggu bulan penuh. Konsep pasangan dimiliki oleh para _shifter_, bukannya para vampir. Semoga penjelasan ini sedikit membantu. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Ini terlalu mudah.

Menggiring mangsanya menuju ke tempat yang ia mau tak pernah sulit. Aomine hanya perlu menghampiri calon mangsanya—yang biasanya adalah perempuan-perempuan muda—dengan seulas senyum menawan, mengajak mereka berkenalan dan—_voila_. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mengikuti Aomine setelahnya. Terkadang, kepercayaan yang gadis-gadis itu berikan membuat Aomine heran. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini tak ada satu orang pun yang benar-benar aman? Seharusnya gadis-gadis itu pun menyadari bahaya yang selalu mengincar mereka. Bahaya bersosok manusia yang mungkin akan merangkul pundak mereka mesra.

Sifat manusia yang terlalu mudah tergoda oleh penampilan fisik lawan jenis membuat Aomine tidak pernah mendapatkan tantangan berarti selama mencari mangsa, tapi mungkin ia harus bersyukur dengan hal itu. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan pernah kelaparan karenanya.

"Mau ke mana kita?"

Suara manja calon mangsanya membuat seringai Aomine merekah. Ia menarik gadis itu mendekat dalam dekapannya dan mencium keningnya lembut, mengambil napas dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan harum manis yang membuat rasa laparnya bergejolak. Aomine memastikan kedua taringnya tidak terlihat saat ia tersenyum,

"Aku tahu tempat yang menarik tanpa ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu kita. Percayakan saja kepadaku."

Suara rendah Aomine menjanjikan kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan. Rona merah pun segera menghiasi wajah manis sang gadis. Ia terkikik manja, memukul dada bidang Aomine pelan. "Aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Oh, tidak. Percaya padaku. Akulah yang beruntung hari ini." Aomine membalas nyaris dalam dengkuran. Matanya berkilat senang dan ia perlahan menyapukan lidah di atas bibirnya, seolah menikmati rasa yang telah tertempel di sana.

**xXXx**

Darah gadis itu tidak semanis yang Aomine kira. Ada sedikit rasa pahit di dalamnya, yang Aomine duga berasal dari alkohol. Padahal ia sudah sengaja memilih mangsa yang terhitung muda untuk menghindari rasa pahit itu. Terkutuklah para remaja yang mengonsumsi alkohol sebelum waktunya. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah cukup kenyang sekarang. Ia tidak akan perlu berburu lagi untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Berbisik pelan, Aomine menjatuhkan tubuh gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu di aspal kotor salah satu lorong kota. Dua bekas luka berbentuk titik di leher gadis itu masih dapat terlihat jelas, walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dari sana. Aomine bukan tipe yang suka menghamburkan makanan.

Ia berdiri tegak, meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah helaan napas puas. Setelah berburu, sekarang Aomine hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya untuk tidur siang. Sayang, sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan pikiran itu, Aomine bisa merasakan suatu presensi mengancam di belakangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, instingnya dengan segera menajam dan ia menarik napas dalam. Aroma matahari dan tanah yang tersiram hujan memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ketegangan yang mengikat tubuh Aomine luluh seketika, sudut-sudut bibirnya terkembang membentuk senyuman.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kise."

Sebuah salakan riang membalas perkataan Aomine. Seekor serigala berbulu emas berjalan mendekatinya dan menyundulkan kepalanya dengan manja di kaki Aomine. Serigala itu mengitari kedua kakinya beberapa saat sebelum duduk di hadapan Aomine dengan kedua kaki belakangnya dan memiringkan kepala ke arah gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Serigala itu mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan, seolah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membunuhnya." Aomine berjongkok di hadapan sang serigala. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus belakang telinga hewan itu, tersenyum saat dengkuran puas dapat terdengar. "Kau seharusnya lebih percaya kepadaku. Aku bukan lagi Vampir Muda. Aku tahu kapan harus berhenti sekarang."

Napas hangat sang serigala mengenai wajah Aomine saat hewan itu mendengus. Jelas sekali ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Aomine. Mata Aomine menyipit. "Jangan membuatku memukulmu," ia memperingati dengan geraman pelan. Serigala itu hanya menatapnya balik dan Aomine tahu, jika hewan itu bisa tersenyum, ia pasti telah melakukannya. Kali ini, giliran Aomine yang mendengus. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengambil sosok itu? Aku seperti orang gila berbicara dengan hewan."

Sekali lagi terdengar sebuah salakan yang kali ini terdengar bagaikan sebuah tawa. Tapi kemudian serigala itu menjilat pipi Aomine pelan, seolah meminta maaf. Sebelum Aomine sempat merespon, hewan itu telah melangkah menjauh, mendekati ujung buntu lorong tempat mereka kini berada dan terdiam di sana.

Mata Aomine merekam saat tubuh sang serigala bergetar hebat. Seluruh bulu emas di tubuhnya gemetar, sebuah geraman rendah lolos dari moncongnya. Lalu punggung hewan itu melengkung, diikuti dengan suara memilukan tulang-tulang yang bergeser kembali ke posisi seharusnya. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok serigala di hadapan Aomine lenyap, tergantikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan helaian rambut pirang yang terlihat terang bahkan di gelapnya malam. Bulu-bulu emas tebal tergantikan oleh kulit seputih susu yang membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dan saat ia akhirnya menegakkan tubuh untuk menatap ke arah Aomine, bola mata beriris cokelat madu mencuri napasnya.

"Selamat malam, Aomine-_cchi_." Suara pemuda itu terdengar ringan, bagaikan angin musim panas yang berembus riang. Tanpa memperhatikan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa tertutup sehelai pun benang, ia berjalan ke arah Aomine untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Aomine dengan manja. Dua manik cokelat madu mengintip dari balik bulu mata emas saat ia mendengkur, "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh dari yang kukira kalau masih mempertanyakan hal itu, Kise." Kedua lengan Aomine melingkar nyaman di punggung pemuda itu. Ia menyusuri pipi pucat Kise dengan bibirnya, terus hingga ke telinganya, sebelum menjilatnya pelan.

Aomine dapat merasakan senyum di wajah Kise terkembang sebelum lehernya ditarik turun. Ia tidak melawan tarikan itu dan menunduk, menyambut dengan desahan saat bibir lembut Kise menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka setelah berbulan-bulan terpisah. Aroma tubuh Kise memenuhi rongga hidung Aomine. Aroma memabukkan itu seolah membungkus tubuh Aomine—sebagaimana kehangatan Kise membungkusnya—membuat desiran gairah mengalir deras di tubuhnya, mengarah ke selatan. Suara desahan pelan terdengar di antara mereka, namun Aomine tak dapat menentukan dari mana suara itu berasal—entah darinya atau dari Kise.

Tubuh Kise terasa panas di pelukannya, suatu kontras terhadap tubuhnya sendiri yang sedingin es dan Aomine tak puas mereguk kehangatan itu. Ia menggeram saat bibir Kise memagut bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut dengan senang hati, menerima lidah Kise yang segera menyusup ke dalam dengan antusias. Aomine bergetar saat lidah Kise menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, menghasilkan sensasi aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya.

Jika mungkin, Aomine tidak akan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi, Kise masih perlu bernapas. Ia masih membutuhkan oksigen bersih untuk menggantikan udara di paru-parunya dan saat kedua lengan Kise mendorong dada Aomine pelan, dengan berat hati ia menurut. Kedua bibir mereka masih menyapu satu sama lain, bahkan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Napas Kise yang tersengal terjatuh pada bibir Aomine yang lembab oleh saliva, membuatnya tergelitik. Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menggelap karena nafsu dan Aomine harus menahan diri untuk tidak bercinta dengan _shifter_-nya saat itu juga.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kise."

Kise menutup mata saat bisikan hangat Aomine memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia mengembuskan napas gemetar sebelum sekali lagi mencium bibir dingin Aomine. "Aku pulang, Aomine-_cchi_."

**xXXx**

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Suara Aomine terdengar malas. Ia mengelus kepala Kise yang beristirahat di dadanya dengan lembut, sesekali memberikan ciuman pada puncak kepala yang masih basah oleh keringat akibat permainan ranjang mereka yang baru saja selesai. Kise menggeliat pelan di pelukannya, membuat selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak untuk mengambilnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Ia hanya bergumam pelan, terdengar puas dan mengantuk. Tangannya yang beristirahat tepat di atas jantung Aomine mengelus kulit kecokelatan dengan malas. "Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat. Shougo-_kun _tidak pernah betah tinggal di satu tempat, kau tahu itu. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Nijimura-_san _pada akhirnya, mungkin kami tidak akan kembali ke sini."

"Jadi Alfamu itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan manusia? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"He, mereka adalah pasangan! Sudah sewajarnya mereka bersama. Bagi kami para _shifter_, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada menemukan pasangan kami." Kalimat Kise berakhir dalam sebuah desahan. Ia mengusapkan wajahnya ke dada Aomine, perwujudan dari perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Kise menghirup napas dalam, matanya terpejam erat saat rasa syukur yang terbayangi oleh kesedihan kembali menguasainya.

Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendekap Kise dengan semakin erat. Ia tahu Kise mengharapkan mereka dapat menjadi pasangan, sebagaimana halnya Shougo dan Nijimura. Tapi bagi mereka, hal itu mustahil. Hubungan mereka tidak akan mendapat restu dari kelompok mereka masing-masing. Shougo tidak akan memaafkan kawanannya berpasangan dengan vampir dan Akashi, pemimpin kelompok vampir Aomine, juga tidak akan menerima Kise menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bibir Aomine membentuk garis tipis dalam kekesalannya. Ia membenci aturan-aturan bodoh yang mengikat mereka selama ratusan tahun.

Kise mendesah pelan sebelum mengangkat wajah. Saat pandangannya beradu dengan Aomine, ada kilatan jahil yang menari di sana. Ia meregangkan tubuh, menyejajarkan posisi bibir mereka hingga ia dapat mencium Aomine lembut. "_Ne_, Aomine-_cchi_, aku tahu kau baru saja berburu, tapi apa kau masih menginginkan darahku?"

Pertanyaan Kise dengan segera menarik perhatian Aomine. Rasa lapar yang seharusnya telah terpuaskan oleh darah gadis yang baru saja diminumnya tiba-tiba kembali bergejolak. Aomine menyeringai tipis. Kise tahu betul efek perkataannya terhadap Aomine—ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas pada senyum menggoda yang menghiasi wajah _shifter _itu—dan ia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Darah Kise adalah makanan terlezat bagi Aomine. Hanya dengan membayangkan cairan manis yang hangat itu memenuhi mulutnya saja sudah membuat produksi saliva Aomine meningkat.

Ia menggulingkan tubuh, membawa Kise bersamanya hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu kini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Sebuah pekikan kaget terlontar dari bibir Kise saat punggungnya tiba-tiba kembali menyentuh kasur. Aomine hanya menyeringai lebar saat Kise mendelik ke arahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut Kise, matanya berkilat puas saat napas Kise tercekat karenanya, sebelum jemarinya perlahan merayap naik. Kise menggeliat tak nyaman di bawahnya, tapi Aomine menahan tubuh kekasihnya dengan mudah. Ia merunduk, bibirnya menciumi rahang Kise, turun hingga ke lehernya. Lanskap putih pucat itu seolah terbentang hanya untuknya. Lidah Aomine menjilati leher jenjang Kise, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuh Kise meremang, sebelum gigi-gigi putihnya mulai meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sana.

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise merintih pelan. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Jemari Aomine yang semakin merayap naik, sangat dekat namun tak sekalipun menyentuh daerah yang ia inginkan, dan gigitan lembut Aomine di lehernya membuatnya kehilangan akal. Kedua tangan Kise mencengkeram punggung Aomine, kuku-kukunya membentuk cakar yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas merah.

Hasrat Kise membuat darahnya berdesir dengan semakin kuat. Aomine melenguh saat ia merasakan desiran itu di bawah bibirnya. Nadi Kise berdegup dengan begitu kencang dan Aomine sudah dapat merasakan hangat darah Kise yang mengalir di sana—hanya terbatasi oleh lapisan kulit yang tipis. Iris Aomine berubah menjadi kuning. Pupilnya berkontraksi, membentuk celah sempit seperti mata kucing saat akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Kedua taringnya memanjang dan dengan mudah menembus pertahan tipis kulit Kise—menghujam dalam hingga darah yang hangat dengan segera memenuhi mulut Aomine.

Tubuh Kise tersentak saat Aomine mulai mengisap dan ia menjerit dalam gabungan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan. Cengkeramannya di punggung Aomine menguat. Setelahnya, yang Kise ingat hanyalah sentuhan Aomine di setiap inci tubuhnya. Pikirannya tersapu oleh sensasi, oleh kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang datang dan pergi silih berganti saat Aomine sekali lagi memenuhi tubuhnya sampai ke inti.

Malam itu, Kise kembali merasa utuh dalam dekapan pasangannya dan sebelum ia membiarkan segalanya berubah putih, ia hanya berharap mereka dapat membekukan waktu dan bertahan seperti ini untuk selamanya. Dan saat Aomine memeluknya di malam itu, Kise tak dapat menahan lelehan airmatanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, berpura-pura esok tidak akan datang karena mereka tahu, saat pagi menjelang, Aomine akan terbangun sendirian dengan sisi ranjang yang dingin menemaninya.

**xXXx**

Suara bantingan pintu apartemennya bahkan tak mampu membuat Aomine beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih mendekap bantalnya erat, membenamkan wajah di sana dan tak memiliki sedikit pun niat untuk bergerak karena hanya di sanalah ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kise dengan jelas. Cahaya matahari telah menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah gorden kamarnya, menunjukkan posisi bola api itu yang mulai tinggi di luar sana, tapi ia tetap tidak ambil peduli.

Sampai akhirnya suara derap langkah dua orang memenuhi indera pendengarannya sedetik sebelum pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar. Aomine mengintip malas, sebuah erangan refleks terlepas dari bibirnya saat ia melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Aomine! Apa yang kau lakukan, masih bergelung di tempat tidur seperti itu?! Apa kau tidak mendapat panggilan dari Akashi?!" Seorang vampir dengan rambut merah tua—Kagami—berteriak segera setelah ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan, hanya untuk berhenti dan mengernyit tak lama kemudian. Kedua matanya membulat melihat keadaan ranjang Aomine dan bau yang menguar dari sana—demi Tuhan, Kagami benar-benar menyesali keputusannya bertandang ke apartemen Aomine. Seketika itu juga, wajah Kagami dengan segera dikuasai rona merah yang bahkan menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

Dari sisi Kagami, satu lagi vampir berambut biru terang melangkah tenang. Vampir itu berhenti di tengah ruangan, matanya yang besar memindai keseluruhan kamar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sosok Aomine yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur. "Aomine-_kun_, setelah berhubungan seks, kau seharusnya membersihkan diri dulu sebelum tidur."

"Akan kuingat saran itu lain kali, Tetsu," Aomine mendengus. Ia akhirnya bangkit ke posisi duduk, merelakan kesempatannya untuk bermalas-malasan seharian terenggut oleh kedatangan dua temannya. "Lalu? Buat apa kalian ke sini? Kecuali kau akan membuatkanku sarapan, Kagami, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lebih lama lagi."

"Aomine-_kun _lebih bodoh dari biasanya di pagi hari." Kuroko bergumam pelan, walaupun ia jelas-jelas sengaja mengatakannya agar Aomine dapat mendengarnya. Ia meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merah untuk berjalan ke arah Aomine dan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kuroko tidak berkedip sekali pun melihat tubuh telanjang Aomine. "Ada panggilan penting dari Akashi-_kun _tadi pagi. Kalau kau menyalakan ponselmu, kau pasti mengetahuinya. Kagami-_kun _dan aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu."

Aomine mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Tidak biasanya Akashi mau repot-repot memberikan panggilan kepada mereka. Walaupun mereka hidup berkelompok, vampir pada dasarnya bukan makhluk yang senang berada dalam kerumunan. Mereka lebih sering bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Keberadaan kelompok hanya dibutuhkan untuk memastikan mereka menaati aturan.

"Ada berita apa yang begitu mendesak?"

"Kami belum tahu, bodoh. Akashi menolak untuk memberitahukan apa pun kepada kami sampai kami menjemputmu." Kagami, yang akhirnya berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, melemparkan kaos hitam dan celana jins yang ia ambil sembarang dari lemari pakaian ke Aomine. Ia jauh lebih memilih untuk bercakap-cakap tanpa harus melihat tubuh telanjang Aomine, terima kasih banyak.

Aomine menerima pakaian yang dilemparkan oleh Kagami dengan seulas seringai. "Tapi aku yakin setidaknya kalian sudah punya gambaran. Kalian lebih sering bertemu dengan Akashi dibanding denganku."

"Eh, kau tahu betapa Akashi menyimpan rapat rahasia," Kagami mengedikkan bahu. Kedua alisnya mengerut saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan alasan pertemuan mendadak ini. "Aku hanya bisa menduga, tapi mungkin ... hal ini berhubungan dengan para _shifter _yang memasuki teritori kita beberapa hari lalu."

Demi mendengar perkataan Kagami, darah Aomine tiba-tiba mengalir dingin. Gerakannya terhenti dan ia hanya bisa mematung memandang Kagami. Ketakutan irasional menguasai pikirannya dan ia harus bersikeras menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia mencoba untuk tertawa lemah. "_Shifter_? Apa kalian tidak sedang melantur?"

"Aomine-_kun _sudah lama tidak datang ke pertemuan, jadi wajar kau tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi memang benar ada sekelompok _shifter _yang memasuki teritori kita beberapa hari lalu. Mereka bukan kelompok besar, tapi Akashi-_kun _tetap tidak mau mengambil risiko mereka berburu di wilayah kita. Mengatur jatah untuk semua vampir sudah cukup sulit. Karena itu, Akashi-_kun _berencana untuk memusnahkan kelompok _shifter _itu."

Tangan Aomine mulai gemetar mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat untuk menyembunyikannya. Suatu perasaan tak nyaman muncul dalam dirinya, seolah ada sebongkah es yang menggelincir di dalam perutnya. Kelompok _shifter _yang hadir beberapa hari yang lalu. Termasuk dalam kelompok kecil. _Kise_. "Siapa ... apa kau tahu siapa Alfa kelompok _shifter _itu?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin...," Kuroko mengerling ke arah Kagami, mencoba mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ... seorang pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo."

Setelahnya, Aomine tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Telinganya berdengung hebat. Dunia seolah tersapu dari bawah kakinya dan ketakutan yang menguasainya nyaris membuatnya limbung.

**xXXx**

Aomine tidak benar-benar mengerti makna pasangan yang seringkali Kise ucapkan.

Bagi vampir, kata itu tidak memiliki makna. Mereka tidak memiliki pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan bagi mereka—seseorang yang mampu memenuhi kekosongan dalam hati mereka, yang mampu membuat mereka merasa utuh. Vampir adalah entitas yang tidak sepenuhnya memiliki jiwa. Mereka hanyalah raga kosong yang mungkin dikendalikan oleh iblis. Bagi makhluk seperti mereka, kekosongan adalah hal yang familier, bukan sesuatu yang harus diisi untuk menggenapi diri.

Karena itu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Aomine tidak benar-benar yakin Kise adalah pasangannya. Tak peduli seberapa seringnya Kise membisikkan kata itu di telinganya dalam suara yang penuh dengan gulungan emosi.

Dari apa yang ia dengar dari Kise, para _shifter _memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengenali pasangan mereka. Kata Kise, beberapa orang mengaku mencium aroma yang membuat mereka mabuk kepayang saat bertemu dengan pasangan mereka. Beberapa lagi seperti mendengar alunan melodi dari surga saat pasangan mereka bicara. Beberapa bahkan merasakan kejutan listrik yang sanggup membuat mereka gila saat bersentuhan dengan pasangannya. Aomine tidak mengerti semua itu. Aroma Kise, walaupun memang nikmat dan manis, tidak pernah membuatnya kehilangan akal. Suara Kise, yang terkadang berdenting jernih atau mendayu manja, sama sekali tidak seperti melodi indah. Tiap sentuhan dari Kise memang memercikkan rasa ke seluruh tubuh Aomine, tapi sensasi itu pun dengan cepat menghilang. Jadi, Aomine sungguh tidak yakin apakah Kise benar-benar pasangannya.

Hanya saja, keberadaan Kise memang melengkapi Aomine dan darah Kise—demi Tuhan, darah Kise—adalah satu-satunya hal yang sampai saat ini mampu membuat Aomine melupakan segalanya. Darah Kise sanggup membuat Aomine puas untuk berbulan-bulan, meredam Rasa Haus yang biasanya selalu datang pada tiap vampir dalam beberapa hari. Memeluk Kise membuat jantung Aomine seolah kembali berdetak, membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama ia lupakan. Jika Kise bukan pasangannya, maka Aomine yakin ia memang tidak memiliki pasangan—karena tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa melengkapi Aomine seperti Kise.

Aomine tidak mengerti arti pasangan. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ia _memang_ memiliki pasangan. Tapi, satu hal yang ia mengerti adalah suatu keharusan untuk memastikan keselamatan Kise. Kise mungkin bukan pasangannya, tapi Aomine bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan dirinya.

**xXXx**

Apa yang Aomine lihat seolah diambil langsung dari mimpi terburuknya. Langkahnya dengan segera terhenti saat ia memasuki ruang pertemuan di mana Akashi dan para petinggi kelompok lainnya tengah menunggu, membentuk lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi kandang besi di tengah ruangan. Kedua mata Aomine terbelalak saat ia melihat isi kandang itu.

Seekor serigala berbulu emas menggeram rendah, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang berbahaya seraya berjalan mengitari kandang yang terlihat terlalu kecil baginya dengan ekor yang terayun penuh agresi. Mata cokelat serigala itu nyalang menatap para vampir yang melingkarinya. Kedua telinganya tegak dan condong ke depan, seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri tegak, suatu usaha untuk memberi kesan berbahaya kepada lawannya.

Tanpa berpikir, Aomine berlari menembus kerumunan vampir, menuju langsung ke arah kandang. Tapi saat ia mulai mendekat, serigala itu—Kise—dengan segera berpaling ke arahnya dan menyalak liar. Jika Aomine terlambat berhenti sedetik saja, taring-taring Kise pasti telah menyambar tangannya. Pandangan mereka sempat beradu sebelum Kagami menyeret Aomine mundur dan apa yang Aomine lihat nyaris membuatnya putus asa.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kewarasan dalam bola mata Kise. Tidak ada jejak manusia di dalam dirinya. Dalam ketakutannya, serigala Kise pasti telah mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Jangan menantang kematian secepat itu!" Kagami mendesis pelan di telinga Aomine, masih berusaha untuk menahannya menjauh dari _shifter _serigala yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

"Lepaskan aku, Kagami! Aku harus menemuinya! Aku harus menemui Kise dan memberitahunya semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Kise_?" Kagami merengutkan alis. Kemudian dua matanya membulat saat ia akhirnya memahami racauan Aomine. "Kau ... mengenal _shifter _itu?"

"Dia pasanganku, sialan! Kalian tidak bisa mengurungnya seperti itu!"

Senyap seketika memenuhi ruangan setelah teriakan Aomine. Para petinggi yang sebelumnya berbisik-bisik kini terdiam. Aomine dapat merasakan mata mereka tertuju sepenuhnya kepadanya, namun ia tidak mengacuhkannya. Perhatian Aomine terfokus pada Kise, yang terdiam setelah mendengar teriakannya. Kemudian, Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke atas. Dua bola cokelat madu kembali bertemu pandang dengan biru malam Aomine dan kali ini dengkingan menyedihkan menggantikan geraman Kise. Seolah ia akhirnya mengenali suara Aomine dan tengah memanggilnya.

Cengkeraman Kagami pada tubuh Aomine melemas melihat pemahaman Kise. Aomine tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk mendorong rekannya menjauh dan segera berlari menuju Kise sekali lagi. Kali ini, Kise berjalan mendekat ke jeruji kandang, kepalanya terkulai lemah dan saat Aomine mengulurkan tangan, Kise menyentuhkan hidungnya yang lembap pada kulit dingin Aomine.

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya lebih dalam hingga ia dapat menyentuh bulu tebal yang melapisi tengkuk Kise. Ia mengambil posisi berlutut dan menempelkan keningnya pada jeruji kandang, berusaha untuk berada sedekat mungkin dengan Kise. "_Hush_, jangan khawatir, Kise. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku berjanji."

Kise tidak menjawab secara verbal. Ia hanya menjilat pipi Aomine lembut sebagai balasan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menjelaskan kepada kami apa maksud semua ini, Daiki."

Demi mendengar suara dingin Akashi, Aomine berbalik untuk menghadap pemimpin kelompoknya. Satu lengannya masih melingkar di tengkuk Kise dan di sebelahnya, serigala itu kembali menggeram pelan. Aomine tertawa sarkastis dalam hati. Nampaknya, ia dan Kise sama-sama tidak menyukai vampir bermata _heterochromia _itu. Mengejutkan sekali.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Akashi. Kise adalah pasanganku. Sudah seperti itu sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dia berada dalam perlindunganku, yang berarti kalian tidak memiliki hak untuk mengurungnya seperti ini. Lepaskan dia."

Akashi mengedikkan kepala. Ia hanya menatap Aomine dengan tenang, bahkan saat Aomine menunjukkan taring-taringnya sebagai tanda perlawanan. Perlahan, bibir merah Akashi terkulum membentuk suatu seringai menyebalkan. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Daiki. Kau masih memiliki kewajiban untuk mematuhiku—dan kau tidak akan bisa membantah apapun keputusanku. Lagipula, kalau memang ia adalah pasanganmu, seharusnya kau melaporkannya kepadaku sejak awal kau mengklaimnya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Akashi. Kau tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kami jika aku melaporkannya. Lagipula, selain jika aku akan mengubahnya, aku tidak memiliki kewajiban melaporkan dengan siapa aku berhubungan kepadamu."

"Kau benar, aturan itu memang ada dan berlaku dalam keadaan normal. Tapi kau memilih seorang _shifter _sebagai pasanganmu, Daiki. Seseorang dari klan yang selalu bermusuhan dengan kita. Sudah sewajarnya kau melaporkan hubungan yang mungkin akan membawa bahaya kepada kelompok kita."

"Kise tidak akan membahayakan kelompok kita! Lagipula, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya?!"

"Aku akan menjadikannya alat untuk mengusir kelompok _shifter _mereka dari teritori kita. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, menjadi umpan untuk membawa Alfa mereka ke sini atau mati untuk menjadi contoh apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap kelompok mereka kalau tidak segera pergi." Seringai di wajah Akashi merekah. "Secara pribadi, aku lebih senang pilihan kedua."

Pandangan Aomine berubah merah. Sebelum siapa pun sempat menyadarinya, tubuhnya telah bergerak. Ia mencengkeram Akashi dengan kuat di lehernya sebelum membenturkan tubuh vampir itu pada jeruji besi kandang Kise, membuat besi-besi kokoh itu bergetar saat benturan. Kise menggeram keras dari dalam, berusaha untuk menggapai tubuh Akashi dengan taring-taringnya yang tajam sementara Aomine terus mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu sekarang, Akashi." Mata Aomine telah berubah kuning seperti mata kucing sekarang. Pupilnya hanya berupa garis tipis dalam kemarahan. Kuku-kukunya membentuk cakar yang tajam dan berbahaya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tenang. Ia bahkan tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Aomine yang mencekiknya. "Kau akan kalah jika bertaruh pada hal itu. Tapi, kau belum mendengarkanku hingga selesai, Daiki. Aku punya satu rencana lagi untukmu. Rencana yang mungkin akan dapat menyelamatkanmu dan ... pasanganmu."

Cengkeraman Aomine secara refleks mengendur. Ia tidak ingin memercayai perkataan Akashi, tapi bila ada cara—apapun itu—baginya untuk hidup bersama Kise, maka Aomine bersedia untuk mencoba. Tidak peduli seberapa _absurd_-nya pemikiran itu.

"… Apa rencanamu?"

"Mudah saja. Ikat dia dalam hubungan Kepatuhan. Buat dia milikmu—jiwa dan pikiran serta tubuh bahkan _keinginan_nya—hingga aku benar-benar yakin ia tidak akan membahayakan kelompok. Dengan ikatan itu, dia akan terputus dari kelompoknya, dan tidak ada kelompok mana pun yang akan tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan pengkhianat. Maka dengan sendirinya kelompok _shifter _yang menerobos teritori kita akan pergi. Semua kembali normal. Kau bahkan dapat memiliki pasanganmu seutuhnya."

Tubuh Aomine menegang. Apa yang Akashi katakan ada benarnya. Jika ia mengikat Kise dengan Kepatuhan, maka tidak akan ada bahaya yang dapat menyerang kelompok mereka. Tapi, melakukan hal itu berarti mengikat kesadaran Kise. Menghancurkan kemampuannya untuk membuat pilihan dan mengubahnya menjadi boneka yang tak akan pernah melawan perintah Aomine. Kise tak akan lagi memiliki kebebasan atas dirinya sendiri hingga saat Aomine melepaskannya dari ikatan itu.

Ikatan Kepatuhan adalah ikatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh para vampir. Pada dasarnya, ikatan itu dibuat karena banyaknya vampir yang ingin mengambil manusia sebagai peliharaan. Dengan Ikatan Kepatuhan, seorang vampir akan dapat mengikat seseorang di bawah pengaruhnya secara total. Vampir itu akan memiliki kuasa penuh atas pikiran, tubuh dan keinginan seseorang yang berada dalam ikatan Kepatuhan. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan boneka dan dalang.

Apa ia sanggup membuat Kise menjalani kehidupan seperti itu? Kehidupan layaknya budak. Aomine tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

"Akan kuberikan kau waktu untuk memikirkannya. Bersama dengan pasanganmu." Akashi berkata ringan sebelum melepaskan cengkeraman Aomine darinya dengan mudah. Ia menyelipkan kunci kandang di saku celana Aomine dan tidak menoleh ke belakang saat ia berjalan ke luar ruangan, diikuti oleh seluruh vampir yang ada di sana.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Aomine membuka pintu kandang dan membiarkan Kise berjalan keluar, masih dalam wujud serigalanya. Mereka kemudian sama-sama terdiam. Kise duduk tegak, kedua telinganya sedikit turun saat ia memandang Aomine dengan khawatir.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa berubah ke wujud manusiamu, Kise. Lagipula, kita perlu bicara."

Tanpa kata-kata, Kise menuruti permintaan Aomine dan sekali lagi bertransformasi menjadi sosok manusianya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir saat ia berjalan mendekati Aomine dan ia menangkupkan tangannya dengan lembut di pipi dingin Aomine. Kise mencium Aomine pelan saat pasangannya masih tidak berkata-kata.

"Aomine-_cchi_."

Suara panggilan Kise membuat seluruh tubuh Aomine gemetar. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kise yang menangkup pipinya dan memiringkan wajah untuk memberikan ciuman kecil pada telapak tangan Kise. "Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu," Kise menggeleng lemah. "aku yang terlalu tidak berhati-hati sehingga mereka bisa menangkapku. Aku benar-benar takut tadi, Aomine-_cchi_. Kukira mereka akan langsung membunuhku dan aku tak akan dapat melihatmu lagi," terdengar suara desahan napas yang bergetar. "aku cukup bersyukur hal itu tidak terjadi. Lagipula ... masih ada jalan keluar, kan?"

"Ya, dengan ikatan Kepatuhan. Tapi kau tahu apa artinya itu, Kise."

"Aku tahu. Itu berarti aku tidak akan lagi memiliki keinginan bebas. Bahwa seluruh tindakanku sepenuhnya diatur olehmu. Bahwa aku akan menjadi milikmu—dalam setiap pengertian—dan akan selamanya menjadi milikmu. Aku tahu itu dan ... aku tidak keberatan, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Kau tidak keberatan menjadi bonekaku?" Aomine mendengus kasar. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan, ketakutan dan kebingungannya dengan amarah. "Kau bahkan tidak akan memiliki perasaan yang benar-benar berasal dari dirimu sendiri! Semua hanya akan menjadi kepalsuan! Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seperti itu? Kau juga akan terbuang dari kawananmu, Kise! Terbuang dari anggota keluargamu."

Kilat penyesalan dan rasa sakit sekilas terpantul di pandangan Kise. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Aomine. Terpisah dari kawanan adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Kise. Mereka adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Kise kenal di dunia ini. Hanya mereka yang dapat menerima Kise, dan insting serigalanya memberontak kuat melawan pemikiran mengkhianati kawanan—mengkhianati Alfanya. Panas air mata mulai menusuk kelopaknya yang terpejam ketika ia membayangkan perasaan Alfanya saat hubungan di antara mereka terputus. Kise adalah sahabat terdekat Shougo sampai akhirnya sang Alfa menemukan pasangan. Hubungan di antara mereka sangat kuat—layaknya saudara kandung—dan untuk kehilangan hubungan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi, Aomine adalah pasangannya. Aomine adalah satu-satunya entitas yang dapat membuat Kise merasa utuh dan jika ada sedikit saja kesempatan baginya untuk menghabiskan selamanya bersama Aomine, Kise akan mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku tak keberatan, Aomine-_cchi_," kali ini, suara Kise terdengar tenang. Saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya dipenuhi oleh kepastian. Ia tidak lagi bimbang. "aku memilih hidup bersamamu, karena kau adalah pasanganku. Dan lagi, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

Aomine dengan segera menarik Kise ke dalam pelukan dan ciuman keras setelahnya. Bibirnya melumat bibir Kise hingga si pirang kehabisan napas dan ia bahkan tidak melepaskan Kise setelahnya. Aomine merasa dadanya penuh dengan kecintaan untuk pemuda di dekapannya. Kecintaan yang disertai dengan kesedihan dan ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu membuat Kise bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta."

Seulas senyum indah menghiasi wajah Kise saat mendengar bisikan lirih Aomine. Ia mengelus hidungnya penuh kasih menyusuri rahang tegas Aomine, sebelum membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher sang vampir. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menjadi milikmu, Daiki."

Setelahnya, Aomine dengan lembut mendorong Kise menjauh sebelum ia mengangkat lengannya dan membuat sayatan dangkal dengan kukunya. Darah merembes keluar dari jaringan kulit yang terbuka dan Kise, tanpa kata-kata ataupun arahan, membawa lengan Aomine yang terluka ke mulutnya. Bibir Kise bergetar saat menyentuh kulit Aomine dan ia mengernyit saat rasa kental darah pertama kali menyentuh lidahnya. Tapi ia tidak berhenti. Ia membungkus luka Aomine dengan bibirnya dan mengisap darah yang keluar hingga cairan kental yang hangat itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

Saat ia yakin Kise telah meminum darahnya, Aomine dengan lembut menarik lengannya menjauh dari Kise. Ia memeluk pasangannya dan perlahan menurunkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tubuh Kise gemetar kecil dalam dekapannya saat proses pengikatan berlangsung. Aomine memejamkan mata. Ia dapat merasakan pikirannya tertata ulang, seolah untuk mengakomodasi satu kesadaran yang akan menetap di belakang benaknya. Ia dapat merasakan Kise dengan sangat kuat sekarang dan ia tahu perasaan itu tidak akan hilang untuk selamanya.

"… Ryouta?"

Perlahan, Kise mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan Aomine. Mata cokelat madunya menatap dengan penuh kecintaan dan bibirnya mengulas lengkung senyum samar. "Ya, Tuan?"

Rasa sakit yang tak pernah Aomine bayangkan menusuk dirinya mendengar jawaban Kise. Ia memejamkan mata erat, berusaha untuk tidak melihat binar kekaguman abnormal yang menghiasi mata indah Kise. Ia telah berhasil mengikat Kise dan Aomine membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan." Karena mereka adalah kekasih, bukan peliharaan dan majikan dan Aomine tak tahan mendengar perkataan itu dari bibir Kise.

Kise memiringkan kepala bak anak anjing kebingungan. "Tapi Anda adalah Tuan saya. Bagaimana saya harus memanggil Anda, kalau begitu?"

"Aomine-_cchi_. Panggil saja aku Aomine-_cchi_. Hentikan juga cara bicara formalmu itu. Aku ingin kau berbicara dengan normal kepadaku, mengerti?"

"Tentu, Aomine-_cchi_. Apapun yang kau inginkan."

Senyum di wajah Kise terlihat sangat indah, sampai-sampai Aomine tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia memaksakan senyum tipis, walau matanya terasa perih oleh air mata. Ia mengelus kepala Kise dengan lembut, membuat Kise memejamkan mata dengan dengkuran samar, dan beban di dadanya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Aomine membenamkan wajah di helaian pirang yang halus. Menikmati aroma matahari dan tanah sehabis hujan yang memabukkan, dan berbisik pelan,

"Aku akan melindungimu, Ryouta. Aku berjanji. Kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang dan tak akan ada lagi yang dapat melukaimu. Lalu ... lalu pada saat yang tepat, kita berdua akan kembali bebas."

**-End.**


End file.
